Blood's thicker than gin
by straehfoeca
Summary: In the infamous Hogwarts finishing school for troublemakers, almost everything goes...(if u want to kno more check it out, full summary inside)
1. summary

**Blood's thicker than Gin.**

****

_Summary _

In the infamous Hogwarts finishing school for troublemakers, almost everything goes. Except for falling for someone of the wrong gang.

The Slytherin gang is a tough gang, no intermixing for them, least of all, their leader Draco Malfoy. So when Sweet Ginny Weasley makes her entrance, it's no surprise when Malfoy shoves his boys out of the beauty's grip, but it's a regular heart stopper when he spins her around the floor himself. It's an even bigger one when he realizes that Ginny Weasley is a Gryffindor girl, and not just any Gryffindor, she's the first family of the gang's little and only sister.

Ginny can't get Draco off her mind; of course she has no idea who he is. Except that he's the scum of the earth according to her beloved brothers. But why can't she stop dreaming about him? Could it be? Could Virginia Weasley be falling for…?

Draco Malfoy can't stop thinking about the beauty. Would he risk a gang war to see her again? To hold her close…and why was he thinking about being with her forever? Could it be? Could Malfoy have fallen for a Gryffindor?

_(A/n: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please stop writing? Let me know!)_


	2. The dance and The dame

**Blood's thicker than Gin**

_**Chapter one**_

_The dance and dame._

Lord only knew what possessed him to do it. What in heavens name had he been thinking? Well obviously he hadn't! He'd been lost the moment he'd seen her in the snake-pit, lost in those blue eyes, in the wild child wave she had going, and the soft muted light blue dress she was wearing. She looked so innocent, definitely the wrong look for a place like the snake pit. But all the same Draco was gone, enwrapped in her beauty. He'd followed her around with his eyes, as she moved gracefully towards a table in the far corner, a table full of Cho Chang's girls. He grimaced.

The Ravenclaw gang leader was very protective of her girls. She didn't like them fraternizing with Slytherins. Truth was none of the three other gangs of Hogwarts wanted their girls fraternizing with the Slytherins. Of course this was entirely their fault, years of no intermixing regulations had made the other gangs snotty towards them. No matter what gang the redhead was from he hadn't a chance in the world with her, but he still stared at her, helplessly.

"Fresh meat" one of the chubbier members of his gang muttered.

"Oy, and juicy at that." Another one agreed.

"She looks lonely, maybe we should keep her company boys." Muttered Crabbe, a beefy sideshow, Draco's lackey. At his words four of his boys stood up.

"Nobody move." Draco commanded darkly. The boys promptly dropped back to their seats. "First one of you nimrods to touch her is dead meat got it?"

"But boss…" Crabbe began despondently.

"Shut up Crabbe, I'm sick of having to clean up after you, your lucky I don't put you on scout duty." Draco said in a deadly whisper. Scout duty was the dirties of all jobs, it entailed getting the latest news, even if that meant hiding in rubbish bins, or dirty vents, or even toilets. "Sit tight boys, Chang isn't the nicest person to cross."

"Yah not while she's got Gryffindor watching her back." Howled a scrawny pale-faced boy whose name eluded Draco.

"Right, damn gryf…" Crabbe began enthusiastically.

"Shut up Crabbe." Draco said darkly. "Do you have tuna packed in-between your ears? You're surrounded by Ravenclaws."

"Thought the snake pit was only for Slytherin…" Crabbe muttered.

"No you pile of pig swell, the snake pit is for all Slytherin allies, Cho was my ally first before Potter got in the race." Draco said calmly, even as he choked on the name. He hated Potter. Before he'd taken up for the Gryffindors, Slytherin had been the leaders. Every other gang gave its respect, from the Hufflepuffs to the Ravenclaws. No one wanted to mess with Slytherin that is until Potter showed up. He'd united all the smaller gangs inside of the Gryffindors, brought them together, and started a long and painful gang war. Of course it had been evenly matched but the Gryffindors weren't like the Slytherins they weren't cocky. It had taken 3 long years before Draco could beat his useless men into shape. And almost a whole other one to create an alliance with the Hufflepuffs, and a peace accord with the Ravenclaws.

"Malfoy?" The sweetly seductive voice of one Cho Chang, spoke from somewhere above him.

"Chang, what can I do for you?" He asked looking up at her brown eyes. Cho wasn't perfect, a little skinny in his opinion. She was pretty, but she lacked a certain depth. But that didn't stop him from giving her a once over; the pretty Asian was rather dishy in her black leather mini skirt, and silver silk bustier. Her pert little breasts stuck out from under the bustier that could barely contain them. She was white hot, and every male in the joint couldn't keep his eyes off her sensual form.

"How about a dance?" She asked arching a well-groomed eyebrow enticingly.

"My pleasure milady." He said suavely, taking her slender hand in his much bigger one. He led her onto the dance floor, the music started sweet and slow. The tune made him smile ironically, as he moved gracefully into a dirty dance with the mistress of Ravenclaw.

_Devil in a silver dress_

_Shines like second skin_

_Oh how she moves like a lady with a purpose_

_Her skin burns with vivid evil_

_Her brilliant eyes now they shine like blood on silk_

_Oh, oh how she moves, my lady, my lady_

She moved closer to him, enjoying the faint masculine shiver she felt. She'd danced with a lot of boys, but Malfoy wasn't a boy. He was a man, from the bright brilliance in his eyes, to the muscular wall she could feel under her hands. He knew how to move, and he knew just how to entice a woman. She sighed darkly, because she couldn't feel a thing for him. He was beautifully made, and wonderful company, but he was nothing but a distraction from her obsession with the Hufflepuff leader.

_Oh how she moves_

_Skin against skin_

_Bloody witch she's got me moving away_

_Lady love I'm feeling faint_

_I think, I think…I'm about to fall under your spell_

Malfoy spun her around, grinding against her; he knew what she was doing. He was her distraction from the Hufflepuff idiot. Not that he cared; she was wonderful company, blatantly sexy and marvelous as a dancer. Oh and he did enjoy a taut arse once in a while. She rubbed up against him to the beat; she was milking him for a reaction. He ran his hands down her slender waist stopping short of her woman hood. She shivered slightly as she grasped his hand in hers. Moving it to her hip.

_Oh why you do the things you do?_

_Devil in a silver dress_

_Heels of bones_

_Clacking on my back_

_Skin against skin, moving slower_

_Melted together, honey and milk_

_Chocolate and silk_

They moved carelessly to the beat. They were flawless together. She was running her hand down his leg towards his crotch, enjoying his brief discomfort. He grasped her by the wrist moving it slyly away from him. He turned her again this time to face him.

"Alright Cho what do you want?" He whispered coldly into her ear.

"What makes you think I want anything?" she whispered back innocently.

"last time you pulled that particular move you wanted me to back you up against the small infraction in your gang"

"Maybe I just like touching you"

"Not likely, unless I turned into Cedric, out with it Chang, I don't like being played with" he warned.

"Alright, I need a favor…a huge favor"

"Yah?"

"Cedric's going to start an all out gang war against Gryffindor unless you refuse to back him up…"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, Harry's planning something, I need time…"

"As I recall you're his ally not mine."

"As I recall we've got a peace accord…"

"And that doesn't bind me to you my dear, if this pathetic little dance was suppose to heat my blood enough to hold of a war with your precious potter then you've really wasted your time."

"I'll give you whatever you want Malfoy…anything and everything." She said looking meaningfully into his eyes.

_Oh devil in a silver dress…my lady, my lady love…_

"Cho there isn't anything you can give me. Anything at all, I don't want a blessed thing from you." He said as he released her from his grasp, and moved off the dance floor, fuming. Of all the infuriating demands…

He was so furious he barely noticed the little redheaded beauty he ran smack into. That is until she grasped his shirt in a feeble attempt to stabilize herself. Almost instinctively Draco threw his arm around her tiny waist and caught her. She gasped as she looked up into his silvery eyes.

"Do you generally fall for guys on the first meeting?" he asked coyly. Her periwinkle blue eyes twinkled in the light. But she blushed scarlet, as she got her balance back. And pulled away from him quickly.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her voice sounded like soft bells, she almost ran back to her table in the corner. Girls dressed very similarly to Cho surrounded her. Amongst them she looked like a goddess. Her innocence was as refreshing to the eyes as morning dew. She smoothed down the dress as she sat trying to look anywhere but at him. He smirked conceitedly; it had been a long time since a girl had had that reaction to him.

He went back to his table, sitting down with a rather cocky expression on his face. The little redhead beauty was still trying desperately not to look at him. He stared straight at her, enjoying the soft blush that spread from her face down her collarbone. He grinned wider, she wasn't bad on the eyes, and actually she was quite pretty. She had high cheekbones, and straight small nose, along with the most dazzlingly beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"So Cho was that bad huh?" Goyle, yet another stupid lackey of Draco's said tongue in cheek.

"Not that you'd ever know, you'll die a virgin my friend, because you look like a goat, but you smell worse." Draco said calmly. "Do any of you guys know what the redhead's name is?"

"No idea, you told us to stay away from her…" A horse faced boy named Dewey muttered.

"Since when do you guys listen to what I say that easily?" He asked to none in particular.

"Since you started getting that glazed look in your eyes?" Crabbe offered stupidly.

"Does idiocy run in your family Crabbe?" he asked the boy, who was easily twice his size, but who nonetheless trembled in fear.

"I…"

"Oh shut up!" He growled. He stared past them at the girl. Cho was sitting to the left of the redhead, and was busy eying someone behind Draco not that he cared. The redhead was laughing glibly with one of the other girls. He watched her carefully, waiting for her to turn and meet his eyes.

It was like magic, Ginny thought. His beautiful gray eyes caught and pierced hers. She almost gasped; his eyes twinkled knowingly at her reaction. Oh he was cocky she could tell just from the way he was sitting there. He was the king of this place, and everybody in it showed him respect. Okay he was impressive, he was very good looking, and those gray eyes were incredible. But he was just too smooth for her. It was there in the lines of his body; in the way he was eyeing her. He was thinking of the best way to sweep her off her feet, and probably get into her pants. She sighed; boys were so predicable, well almost. But dwelling on Harry wasn't going to do her any good. She sighed deeply, and looked away. He was far too pretty she decided, and besides he was a Slytherin, a pretty important one from the looks of it. Maybe even up there with that Malfoy git her brothers were always talking about. Suddenly she heard Cho swear under her breath.

"Goddamn it!" She murmured furiously. Ginny looked at her she was staring past the pretty boy, up at a tall good looking boy who hadn't been there a moment ago. Well not that Ginny would know, she'd been to busy staring at the pretty boy. "Alright girls, we're packing in, come on then, not a one of you look at the Hufflepuff lot or the Slytherins you got it? We ain't selling tonight if you know what I mean." And of course everybody did. Cho's girls were easily the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, every single male wanted them, and Cho was their ring leader, she controlled the girl's social lives down to a "t". Nobody got with a Ravenclaw girl without Cho's express permission. Cho used her girls as bait and hook; she used them to get whatever she wanted. The girls were often referred to as "maîtresses du besoin" which translated literally meant "mistresses of the need." As in they'd do anything if the need arouse.

"Gin, I know your not one of my girls, but for tonight I'd appreciate it if you acted as one, don't look at the Slytherins, or Hufflepuffs." She said in an almost after thought. And then added in a whisper so that only Ginny could hear, "Stay away from the pretty git, he's a lot more trouble then he's worth I promise you that."

Ginny blushed scarlet, to match her hair, she chocked to find the words to explain that she wasn't after the blonde. But in the end decided that she didn't need to explain herself to Cho, she was after all not her gang leader. And really Ginny was only here as a favor to Harry. She gritted her teeth, she didn't have to explain or listen to anything, Cho had no power over her. If she wanted too she'd stare at that "pretty git" until her eyes fell out! But of course she wouldn't, Cho was her ally and friend, why would she spurn her for the sake of a guy she didn't even know? She smiled up at Cho, her blue eyes hiding her defiant thoughts. "You got it Cho."

"Let's go" Cho said flatly ignoring Ginny's response. The hell did she care if Ginny agreed? Of course Ginny agreed, she was just another "gang brat", she'd never had to live this life, here at the boarding school. She didn't have to exist in this carnal fest, of gang war, and strategy. She got to go home and sleep in a warm bed with her mommy and daddy in the room next door. Yah she was just a stupid little girl who happened to be related to a very powerful family. Cho hated her type; they got everything handed to them on a silver platter. Well sort of, Ginny wasn't exactly from a conventional powerful family, it wasn't her parent's legacy that made her powerful, it was her brothers'. Still thought it had been easy street for her, she was the youngest and the good one at that. She didn't have to go here, she got to go to Beauxbatons, a real finishing school. Of course she wouldn't have gotten to go there if her brothers' hadn't all pitched in to insure she didn't suffer the same fate as all of them had. So Ginny got to go to a real school, she got to get her summers and holidays off. Unlike at Hogwarts, were it was lock down all year round until you either were a "model citizen" or you were 17, which ever came first. In Cho's case as was most of the Hogwarts' students, it was going to be the latter. To the silly little brat, this night at the snake pit was just a fun way to get away from her brothers and 'slum it', she'd actually sneaked out to come to this thing…Cho sighed, what she wouldn't do to be able to 'sneak in' to Ginny's life.

Cho lead the girls out of the Snake pit, and right past Cedric, she had to force herself to look him in the eyes as she walked by. God how she wanted him, she'd do anything for that stupid man. But he didn't care, Cedric was almost out anyways, he was 17 in a couple of months, at the end of this school year he was gone. But before he left he wanted to leave his mark on this school. And for some unfathomable reason he hated Harry Potter, so it was going to be his pleasure to destroy everything Gryffindor had worked so hard to build. Nobody would ever forget Cedric Diggory; if he succeeded.

Cedric forced himself to look at Malfoy and not at Cho walking away. What was the fiery Asian doing here to begin with?

"Oh Damn, all them girls have gone." Crabbe moaned. Malfoy was suddenly in a bad mood, the little red head hadn't even looked at him when she'd walked out. Had he read her wrong? Didn't her heart race as much as his had? Of course it had, it had to have; it was just Cho that had put an end to it. Damn, he was never going to get a chance with that girl if he went through with whatever Cedric had in mind. Which he probably would, he loved the idea of thwarting Potter. Damn, damn, damn. He may never have a chance with her, but he at least needed to know her name.

"Oy Crabbe" He motioned the fat blob towards him, Crabbe all but tripped over himself to get to Malfoy, in the process he dropped a glass of green liquid onto Malfoy's lap. "Are you drunk or just an idiot?!?" Malfoy yelled in frustration. "Oh you couldn't do this if your life depended on it!" He thought aloud. "No this requires stealth, find Zabini"

"Zabini! Why always Zabini?" Crabbe grumbled.

"Because, he's not a puttering idiot, with two left feet! Go find him!" Malfoy retorted.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going" Crabbe mumbled as he tried to right himself from the precarious position he had found himself after this first attempt to do Malfoy's bidding. He attempted to walk around the small table tripping over someone's feet, he landed hard on his stomach, he groaned and mumbled.

"Now, You sack of camel piss!" Malfoy yelled, frustrated. Crabbe was wasting precious time being a moron. "And you wonder why Zabini is always given the best assignments!"

"Zabini!" Crabbe chocked on the words, "I can do anything he can do!" he howled indignantly.

"Except count without your fingers, or use words with more then one syllable, or eat like a human being."

"Who said that?!" Crabbe yelled in total outrage, "Come on you coward where are you?"

"Right here you idiot." Malfoy said irritably, Crabbe looked up at Malfoy with huge wounded eyes.

"You said that?" he groaned. "I didn't mean to call you a coward, it just that…"

"Not him, you buffoon, me!" Said a voice beside Malfoy, which belonged to a very tall black boy, with slanted eyes.

"Zabini! How'd you get here so fast??" He growled.

"Why while you were busy being a dim-wit, someone else found him for me." Malfoy snarled at Crabbe. "Go home, your embarrassing yourself." Crabbe mumbled something in coherently before he righted himself and left the pit.

"Really Malfoy why do you pick such useless jackasses to do your bidding?" Zabini queered, with a huge smile on his smug face.

"Be careful Zabini" Malfoy warned darkly. "Don't over step your boundary." The way Malfoy looked at him was enough to make most people piss themselves, but Zabini didn't even flinch, in fact the smile on his face simply widened.

"I meant no disrespect Malfoy, never the less the question still stands," He arched an eyebrow. "However, I assume you needed me for a real reason."

"In fact I did, there was a girl here, with Chang. Red haired and in a blue dress, she wasn't part of her gang I'm certain, find out who she is." Malfoy informed calmly, ignoring Zabini's previous statement. The man was worth his weight in gold, and he knew it, it gave him certain freedoms.

"With pleasure" He smiled deviously, Malfoy didn't like that one little bit.

"Don't touch her Zabini." He warned murderously. She was far too innocent for him to unleash a beast like Zabini on her. Malfoy may have been a lot of things, but heartless he wasn't. "I don't know for sure, but I don't think she's part of any gang here…she's an outsider, see that you keep her that way."

"Certainly." Zabini said still smiling deviously; he turned away and walked right out disappearing without so much as sound. By this point Cedric had taken a seat beside Malfoy, and his group had disbanded outward.

"Hello Cedric, to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Malfoy asked overly formally.

"Cut the crap Malfoy, I know Chang told you already." He grinned, partially he disliked Malfoy, but the man was his only true ally these days. He couldn't trust Chang as far as he could throw her slender, smooth little body.

"Of course she did, which leads the question of how the hell did she know Cedric?" Malfoy asked wheeling on the man. "Can't you keep anything from her?" He growled.

"I didn't tell her, I have spies everywhere Malfoy and I'm certain you do too. Don't act so damn condescending with me, if not for me you'd still be in that shit hole that Potter left you in!" He spat at Malfoy.

"And if not for me you'd still be Chang's little bitch, so do me a favor Cedric, tell your men to keep it in their goddamned pants!" He roared. Cedric actually smiled at that.

"I would that I could, but have you seen what we are calling girls these days in Hufflepuff?" He smirked. "And your girls think their better than us, I can't tell my men not to fuck at all," He said pointedly.

"What are you suggesting exactly?" He asked slightly irritated.

"You get your girls to start seeing my boys, maybe I can get them to stay away from Ravenclaws, but I can't give them nothing and you know it."

"I'll talk to Pancy, she what she can do." He agreed finally, inversely shuttering at the idea of talking to that horrible shrew.

"Good on you, well enough of the pleasantries, lets get down to business." His face went hard and cold as he outlined his plans, all the while Malfoy was somewhere else entirely.

0000

Harry ran a hand roughly through his dark hair, his head was hurting and all he really wanted at this point was to be left alone. But on and on Hermione went detailing logistics and plans to further their grasp. He sighed deeply feigning interest. The truth was he didn't really care, Hermione always had a new plan, and they were always brilliant, but like always they just weren't feasible.

"…so you see we could take over them completely, what do you think?" She asked excitedly.

"I think you and Ron need to spend some alone time, clearly one of you isn't get any." He murmured irritated.

"Harry!" She growled flushing crimson. "There isn't anything going on between me and him!"

"I share a room with him Hermione, I have never heard anybody but you giggle in that manner." He smirked enjoying making her uncomfortable.

"…You heard?" She squeaked.

"Nope, made it all up." He grinned dodging her fist. "Wow, and I couldn't even get it out of my best mate."

"Oh…you mustn't tell him you know! Or that I told you…Oh Harry…" She flushed.

"I'm not going to tell him relax, but why are you two keeping it so secret?"

"Have you met his family? The twins alone would have it spread like wild fire…plus it's all new Harry I don't even know what to make of it all. I mean, it's not as though we're really serious or anything…It's just…" She searched for the word.

"Sex?" He supplied, to which she flushed even deeper red.

"NO! We haven't even….even…well you know." She said glowering at him.

"Oh I know, you're too much of prude and he's too much of a gentleman. Honestly what the two of you are doing in place like this…" He said looking around. It wasn't that Hogwarts was bad per say, in fact it was a beautiful school with sprawling grounds and huge classrooms one could get lost in. In fact there were days were Harry was completely astounded by how beautiful it all was. It wasn't the school, it was the kinds of people that made it grungy and cheap. It was a reform school after all, one step away from prison in most cases. Parent's generally sent the children they no longer wanted to deal with to this school. In the case of Weasley's and Hermione, it was the best school some parent's could afford. It was top notch schooling that almost every university in the world accepted, (with the proper paperwork indicated criminal sanity of course) and it was fairly cheap.

"It's a good school…filled with bad people." She sighed. The door opened suddenly and a rather tall well built redhead walked in. "And some great ones." She whispered staring at Ron Weasley.

"Hello what's this?" Ron smiled down at Harry and Hermione. His heart skipped a beat ever time he saw her, she was the loveliest girl in the whole world to him.

"Hermione's boring me to tears with her latest plan." Harry sighed dejectedly. "Have you seen your sister?" He asked hopefully.

"I wish you wouldn't involve her in these things Harry, she's a good kid." Ron said tersely.

"I know she is Ron, and that's why she's the only one that can do some of these things, imagine if any one else went, the Gryffindor girls are one step away from being maîtresses du besoin. They'd be in bed with Malfoy before dark and you know it." He looked frustrated. "They don't understand, we need our integrity, that's all that sets us apart from them."

"Oh I know Harry, it's just frustrating. She's my little sister, and I don't like her being around those scum bags." He said roughly.

"I don't like sending her either. But I can't send Hermione they all know who she is." He said pointedly.

"True enough, Ginny's safe, until somebody finds the link, but we pull the plug in a few days as planned, information or no information. You know what those slimy bastards would do to her if they found out who she was." He shuttered at the thought.

"Agreed," Harry said readily. "We won't put her at risk; I just don't trust Chang…"

"As well you shouldn't Mr. Potter." Ginny's sweetly teasing voice said from behind him. All three jumped. She smiled. "Sure know how to make an entrance don't I?" They all turned to look at her. She was looking straight at Harry, waiting for his reaction. She'd grown more into her body since he'd seen her last, and she was hoping he'd noticed. She was head over heals for him, and god help her he wouldn't have noticed if she stripped down and ran in front of him screaming 'take me!'.

"You wore that?" Harry said slightly shocked. "Are you crazy? You're trying to blend in Ginny." He muttered angrily, the blue dress while pretty and elegant was definitely the wrong thing to be wearing to a dump like the snake pit.

"She looks nice!" Hermione defended smacking Harry in the arm.

"A little too nice." Ron mumbled disapproving of his sister's clothing. "It's far too…" He was looking for the right word.

"Innocent!" Harry supplied angrily. "Were you trying to stick out?" He growled.

"She was doing you a favor, you jerk!" Hermione glared fire at him. "And Ron, she looks sweet and modest, do you want her to die a virgin?" She asked him reasonably.

"Yes." Ron and Ginny said at the same time, her sarcastically, him seriously.

"Hopeless all of you, hopeless." She said throwing her arms in the air.

"Be that as it may, what did you find out?" Harry asked sharply. She might well have completely ruined his plans.

"Oh nothing much, just that Cedric**_ is_** planning to destroy us." She smiled triumphantly at the look on Harry's face. "How's that you jerk?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well done!" Harry said jumping up and grasping her by the shoulders. "Magnificent!" He said as he lifted her up and spun her around. He placed her back down his eyes wide and grinning. "Well what else happened?" He asked practically dancing with glee.

"Oh nothing eventful just Chang scheming and plotting to convince Malfoy not to back up Cedric, something about you have some magnificent plan and her wanting in…" She offered vaguely and with a huge smile on her face.

"She fell for it!" Hermione gasped. "Oh my Harry, do you know what this means?"

"We might be able to end all of this Slytherin nonsense once and for all!" Harry practically danced with glee. It was all coming together now all his carefully laid plans working out. Without Slytherin there might well be peace for once, and then maybe just maybe all of this scheming and plotting could end. "Do you know if he went for it?" He asked suddenly wheeling on her.

"I don't think he was even there." She commented, "But she did dirty dance with a lot of guys there, who knows maybe one of them was him…I'm sorry." She murmured absently.

"Never mind, you did a fantastic job, you can find out at the dance." Harry said thoughtfully. "We'll need to find you something less nice to wear though. If you go like that, you'll stick out." He looked at her closely for a minute, and a smile crept across his face. "Hermione, be a dear and grab Lavender."

"Oh no! You are not letting Lavender dress my sister!" Ron interjected furiously. "That hussy is going no where near her!"

"Ron don't be silly, she has to fit in, you know what these dances are like! Hell Ravenclaw is hosting the damn thing! She'll look like the holy virgin Mary next to them!" Harry said impatiently.

"That's damn fine by me!" He growled at him. "My brothers won't let her do this either and you know it!" He warned angrily.

"Ron, would I put your sister in deliberate danger?" Harry asked reasonably.

"They key word there is deliberate!" Ron shot back, "Besides, there's booze and drugs at all those dances, and if she's dressed all…all…" He searched for the word angrily.

"Womanly?" Ginny offered, stifling a grin at the glare that, that had earned her.

"Womanly!! You see, you see!" Ron howled indignantly, wildly pointing at his sister.

"What's wrong with you're sister looking womanly?" Hermione asked a little angrily. "She is after all a woman…"

"She most certainly is not! She's a girl!" He shot at her, his eyes all but flashing in frustration.

"Ron, you're being stupid, you're sister is a big girl and she can take care of her self." Harry interjected calmly. "Gin, you'll be on you're best behavior won't you?" He asked turning to face the redhead.

"Of course I will!" She said smiling devilishly.

"Oh no, she's not going there alone…" Ron began.

"Oh yes I am!" Ginny cut him off angrily. "Look Ron, I'm in the best position to get this information, all Harry's plans are resting on this, do you want to ruin it all, just because you're being a stubborn ass?"

"I am not…" Ron began indignantly.

"Yes you are!" All three of them said at the same time, cowing the tall man.

"Ron, I promise you nothing will happen to you're sister, I'll have lookout's posted all around to watch out for her, beside we'll be there anyways." Harry pointed out soothingly.

"You'll be there?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Of course, it would arouse way too much suspicion if the Gryffindor leader weren't there." Harry said dismissively.

"But how am I going to explaining sneaking out if you're there?" She asked him, gnawing at her lower lip.

"Simple, you didn't know we were going to be there, so you'll cling to the Ravenclaws and stick close to the Slytherins, and avoid us at all costs." He told her simply.

"Makes sense." Hermione said quickly before Ron could say anything. "The lookouts should be dressed like regular party goers, without any obvious affiliations to any of the gangs…free bodies…" She proposed making a face. Being a free-body was considered the most heinous thing to be called in all of Hogwarts. To be a free-body was to board with a gang but not give them any loyalty or allegiance, simply to do small tasks for them as payment for their protection.

"No, free bodies are too risky, they could easily move on." Ron interjected. "No, they'll just have to look like free bodies."

"Yes…we could get Neville, and Dean…" Hermione thought aloud.

"Not Dean, Slytherin knows him well, and well Neville…not a smart choice…" Ron said adding his thoughts to mix. "It would have to be…"

"Birds." Harry interrupted their planning with a smile.

"Birds?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes birds, how marvelously simple!" Hermione all but shrieked with delight. "It makes complete sense, don't you see Ron, nobody would ever suspect the owls, they are always bringing messages back and forth between lovers…If we have look outs broad ranging, they can message…" Hermione began.

"No that's not it at all." Ginny interrupted catching the drift. "It _is_ marvelous, the birds will bring me messages, and warn me when you see something wrong, and I'll send you messages when I'm in trouble…"

"In addition to keeping us informed regularly, on you're status." Harry finished for her smiling. "Exactly!"

"And you're gorgeous, so it wouldn't be out of place for you to be getting messages by the barrel full." Hermione offered, smiling, "You'd just have to wander off every so often to pretend to be meeting with someone…" She offered.

"A look out perhaps?" Harry offered smiling, "It wouldn't be out of place for a Gryffindor to be trying to get with you, but they'd certainly want to be doing it in private…"

"But to be clear, it's all a ruse! Nothing is actually going to happen!" Ron said sternly. "Least of all at one of these sleazy parties at the invite of some over sexed male prostitute." He glared pointedly at his sister.

"Oh and I was so looking forward to losing my virginity to a guy who's name I won't even be able to remember the day after." She said sarcastically, snapping her fingers. "Shucks."

"Listen here…" Ron began, his ears turning red in his anger.

"So we all agree then? Ginny is to report to us every couple of hours, and in the mean time we'll be watching her from a safe distance, keeping her posted on all ominous developments?" Harry interrupted calmly, a slight grin playing at his lips.

"Oh but what if someone catches on?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Then we get her out of there…" Ron started, determined to get his say in something tonight.

"No, that would be far too risky you would undermine the whole thing, if we're careful we would still be able to salvage something." Ginny said firmly, "There must be some other way, a fail-safe, incase we need it…Oh!" She practically jumped when the idea hit her. "I'll wear a scarf or something, and if a bird comes back with it, then you'll know some is catching on and to lie low for a while, and make some exit plans."

"That is quite a good idea, but I have to agree with Ron, if anybody starts to catch on we have to get you out of there quickly. Gin, if anybody realizes that you're not some bored school-girl trying to escape her brothers for a few hours…I don't even want to think about what they would do to you…No if someone is catching on, then either myself or Ron, will mysteriously discover you…and drag you off." Harry informed her, something like concern in his tone.

"But then they'll definitely know something's up…" Ginny began.

"No, not necessarily, not if you throw a huge fit, and pretend to be extremely upset, then it'll look like all night with the owls was you secretly trying to get away from them…and even if they suspect anything, nobody would touch you if you had Ron, or Harry with you. It'd be a death wish!" Hermione piped in. "But you have to put on a good act, you must pretend you're utterly devastated that you're being lead away, don't draw too much attention to you're self though…but do pretend to be quite affronted."

"She won't have any problem with that." Ron threw in with a smirk.

"Listen here you…." Ginny began, her own ears turning a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"If that isn't our favorite little sister, about to say some rather nasty profanities…" A voice said from the door, making all the occupants jump. "Right then, aren't you lot jumpy…" The familiar redhead, leaning against the door jam grinned widely, looking over to the opposite side, which housed his identical twin.

"You know George; I do think we walked into a secret meeting of sorts." The other responded.

"Do you know, I think you're right Fred, it seems we've walked into a bit of intrigue…" The first one said.

"And after all those nights of eavesdropping on this lot." The other piped in, with disgust.

"Well it wasn't a complete loss, we did find out about our dearest Ronnie's dirty little secret." At that both twins smiled rather unpleasantly at Ron.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot," Fred said feigning innocence. "There we were completely minding our own business, doing a bit of eavesdropping…"

"Which was our right too…." George added, grinning widely.

"And all of a sudden we heard these great big fits of giggles…" At Fred's words Hermione and Ron both blanched.

"So of course being the wonderfully concerned brothers that we are…" George took over.

"We decided we were going to check it out. And what did we see?" Fred asked sweetly in mock curiosity.

"Why if we didn't see the most perfect pair of knockers…" George responded ever so kindly to his brother.

"That's enough!" Ron cut them off angrily, his ears bright red by this point.

"My, my temper, temper..." Fred said smirking wildly.

"Do you have no shame…" Ron half yelled at them his voice shaking with suppressed fury.

"Shame? You're talking to us about shame? You were shagging some prissy girl…" George cut him off, not in the least bit repentant.

"What I do or do not do…." Ron yelled right over whatever it was George was saying.

"And you were most certainly doing…" Fred yelled ever louder to be heard over Ron's angry tirade of words.

"You listen here you…." Ron was positively screaming at them in rage.

"Wait just one damn second here!" Ginny yelled over all of them, cutting over the angry words coming out of Ron. If he noticed he didn't show it, for he continued to yell angrily, spewing the vilest profanities. "I said SHUT UP!!" Ginny screaming, silencing the whole room even Ron. "You two are despicable." She said glaring at her older two brothers, who looked taken back. "I can't believe you two…"

"Exactly, you two jack…" Ron threw at them.

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled at him, instantly he fell silent, with an expression that matched his brothers'. "You are just as horrible as they are! Always spewing you're beliefs on chastity and premarital sex, and the first chance you get you shag some girl in you're dorm room bed…did you even know her name?? Oh you're just such a hypocrite!" She was trembling with rage, and righteous indignation.

"As a matter of fact he did!" Hermione said furiously. Everybody turned to face her then, her face was bright red, but her eyes were as cold as ice.

"We were not shagging." Ron said just as irately, but he looked just as shocked as everybody present.

"Because you're brother isn't blowing smoke up your arse when he talks about all that chastity stuff Ginny, he means it." Hermione said solemnly, to which Ron blushed ever so slightly.

"Wait…are you saying Ron...are you a virgin?" Fred asked his jaw dropped in shock. Ron's face went bright scarlet to match his hair; he wasn't sure exactly what one said to that. But he was saved an answer because at the moment George's eyes widened with comprehension.

"Hold on one tenth of a second Fred, do you realize what Hermione just said?" George asked with an identical look of surprise on his face. "Hermione…is the girl with the perfect Knockers we saw…" He informed his twin, who turned his gaze to the curly haired girl, who had gone so red that it was hard to tell the difference between her face and her sweater.

"Hermione…" Ginny murmured in shock.

"Leave her alone," Ron piped in glaring at his siblings. "It isn't any of you're businesses…"

"You two are…are…" Ginny began feebly, completely ignoring her brother.

"Shagging." George supplied, without one trace of humor. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"We are not shagging!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison.

"I can't believe that you two are messing around…" Fred said just as bewildered as his other siblings.

"We aren't messing around…" Ron growled tersely.

"What else would you call shagging with no strings?" George asked incredulously.

"No strings? NO STRINGS!" Ron screamed at George, his eyes practically flashing. "How could you possibly think that!? I LOVE HER!" Everybody went quiet instantly, staring at Ron (whose own eyes were widened and petrified.). He turned then to face Hermione, whose mouth was agape.

"You…you…." She began uselessly her mouth refusing to work.

"I…I s…shouldn't have…" Ron stammered.

"Did you mean it Ron?" She forced out all at once, her words tumbling out over themselves.

"Yes." He said finally staring at her, at his words she burst into tears. "I'm sorry…" He said reaching out for her.

"Sorry! Sorry for what?! Oh Ron!" She said flinging herself into his arms, bawling the whole time. "I love you too!" She whispered into his neck. He pulled back then, grasping her face in his hands, moving it up so he could look into her eyes. Carefully he whipped away her tears.

"Really Hermione, you love me?" He asked her so gently that for once even Fred and George couldn't think of anything snarky to say.

"Oh yes." She whispered back, smiling despite the tear streaks on her lovely face. At that, he bent down and brushed his lips with hers softly, tenderly, adoring her mouth. As he moved away, she felt as if her knees were about to give out, but he was holding her still, supporting her slender weight. He leaned his forehead against hers, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Even though I come with them?" He said nudging his head in the direction of his siblings.

"Oh Ron, I love your family too you know, maybe not love the twins exactly…but I do kind of like them." She whispered with a touch of humor, her body still shaking slightly from the tears.

"Well we like you too." George chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

"That we do, even if you did cost the both of us 40 quid." Fred agreed smiling at both of them.

"I did what?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh nothing, we just bet Charlie that you would never get together." George said nonchalantly, "Serves us right mind, he always wins."

"Yes he does." Ginny agreed grimly.

"What do you owe him then?" Fred asked knowingly.

"The pearl I found at school." She sighed, to which Fred, George and Ron all groaned.

"Oh tough break sis," George said grimacing.

"Yah." Fred agreed.

"Charlie might not take it; he knows how much it means to you, he isn't Percy…" Ron threw in, at the mention of the middle Weasley brother all siblings grimaced. None of them ever spoke of the 'black sheep' of the family, and so no one really knew why he was as such.

"He specifically asked for it." Ginny said sadly, all of them sighed. If Charlie wanted it bad enough to take it from Ginny, then it must be something special after all.

"Sorry…" Ron said gravely.

"It isn't you're fault, I'm the idiot that made the bet. Beside you're not really sorry, and I'm happy for you and Hermione." Ginny told him grinning widely, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. She loved that pearl.

"You're right, I'm not really sorry." Ron agreed kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"I'm sorry you're losing the pearl, but I'm not sorry this happened." Hermione agreed grinning like a Chester-cat.

"Alright then, if we're all done," Harry finally said, his voice making everybody jump. They'd almost forgotten he was there. "We might get to work, since the twins already know, that saves us valuable explaining time, and so will one of you, any of you in fact, go get Lavender?" The way he said it eliminated any protests from the Weasley flock.

"Wait!" Ginny piped in before George reached the door. "I'll do it, Lavender can't keep her mouth shut, if one of you goes, she'll tell everybody about it." She half growled irritated. That pearl was her most priced possession; it was probably the only truly nice thing she owned.

"Good thinking Gin, I should have thought of that myself." Harry said approvingly, she beamed at him. "Go on now, we don't have all day." He said ushering her from the room, she frowned slightly, only Harry Potter could compliment you, and then promptly dismiss you, without insulting you. She took one last fleeting look into Harry's gorgeous green eyes, and was surprised when her heart didn't lurch into her throat as usual; in fact she found them to be a little dull suddenly. Not at all like _his_ grey eyes. Ginny shook her head she was losing her mind, lack of sleep probably.

0000

Malfoy looked out of his dorm room window, onto the grounds below. The moon light shone of the small lake at the edge of the grass, turning it into a soft periwinkle blue…the blue of _her _eyes. Running a hand angrily through his hair, he forced his eyes, onto his bed, to the beautiful blond currently asleep in it. He sighed darkly, he didn't even know her name, nor did he particularly like her. And despite her valiant efforts to seduce him, he'd simply not been interested tonight, so he'd spiked her drink. Draco smirked at that, he might well be the only person who would use a date-rape drug, to knock out a _willing_ woman.

He looked at the blond, scrutinizing her voluptuous figure. Nothing, absolutely nothing, he sighed, it was to be expected he supposed. One did not hear that they were allied to a fanatical madman, who planned to topple a virtual empire, and find them so willing to shag the brains out of a bimbo. Malfoy suspected that if his hair was not already so close to white, he'd have more than his share of them now.

What he truly needed was some sleep, someplace away from everybody. But as a leader one didn't always get what they needed, that idiot, Crabbe, had all but locked the girl in his room. And if there was a sure fire way to make Slytherin men doubt you're strength, it was turning down a sexy willing woman, to get some shut eye. No doubt the girl had already been drunk, when Crabbe had thrust her onto him, and would simply assume she forgot her night with Draco. He grinned at that, most girls never forgot their night with the 'Dragon'.

Draco looked away from the girl, and closed his eyes sharply. In his mind's eye, he saw her again, blond hair, voluptuous, blue butterfly tattoo on her leg…blue like _her_ dress…blonde hair, promptly turned to red, voluptuous to petite, tattoo too…too…oh god she was beautiful, stunning…and completely naked...he snapped his eyes open quickly…he turned to stare at the absolutely stunning blonde, _not as lovely_ roared through his mind…

Oh yeah, he definitely needed sleep.

0000

Ginny adjusted her black halter and too-tight leather pants irately. Damn her stupid brother for always being right. Ginny was most definitely a girl, and the outfit showed it to perfection. While this outfit might have looked sexy on say Hermione, it looked a little like a little girl dressing up on herself, she thought. And damn the hot pink stilettos she was wearing were making her wish she didn't have toes.

She glided smoothly over to the Ravenclaw bunch, mentally thanking Harry for forcing her to practice walking in the three inch spikes all of the last couple of days (though her feet held no graciousness towards him, they were so sore she thought she might die from the blisters.) Elegantly Ginny tossed back her straightened coif, sending a cascade of 'Seduction' floating about. Inversely she grinned at the scent, it was actually Lavender's, but the girl could never quite pull it off, 'It just doesn't work with my biochemistry you know?' Oh yah Lavender was smart as hell, but she certainly loved playing the dunce. Ginny smiled a perfectly straight smile at the girls, who all stared transfixed with her transformation.

"Gin what have you done to yourself?" A rather pretty blonde asked her, her mouth dropped.

"You like?" Ginny asked sweetly, turning carefully so as to show the whole affect of the backless (Ron was still seething about that) halter, and intricate pattern hammered into the back belt-line of her pants, which dropped into a suggestive wee onto her bottom. All considered though there was very little over all skin shown, aside from her lovely back of course.

"Of course, you look hot!" Another pretty girl this time a brunette gasped.

"And you're hair!" The blonde said grinning. "Oh my gosh, you look so sexy!" She said clapping.

"You're brothers' are not going to like this one little bit." The familiar voice of the Asian gang leader said from behind her. Ginny almost dropped her purse in surprise, were all the gang leaders adept at sneaking up on people?

"They won't ever have to know." Gin said turning to face her with a smile.

"Then I recommend avoiding the pool area, because all the Gryffindor are there." She informed Ginny, fighting a slight grin. "That includes all five of you're brothers."

Ginny visibly blanched, all _Five_! That certainly complicated things, Fred, George and Ron knew, but she seriously doubted they'd have told Bill and Charlie. If they spotted her it was over and she knew it.

"Oh no!" The pretty blonde said from behind Ginny. "You're so busted!" She squealed.

"No, I'll just stay away from that end that's all." She said simply, smiling slightly.

"Yah that's perfect, besides all the hot Slytherin and Hufflepuff action is over here." The blonde said smoothly grinning from ear to ear. Out of nowhere, Cho's slender hand rang out and smashed into the blonde's face violently. The girl almost fell from the force of the impact.

"What did I tell you about the Hufflepuffs??" She demanded off the fallen girl. "You little slut! You're the cheap little tart that was with Malfoy aren't you!" Cho screeched at the girl.

"No…" The blond began desperately. Cho growled deeply as she turned and belted the girl again furiously. This time she fell hard on the ground, and then as if it enraged Cho even further, she began to kick the fallen girl in the stomach. There was no point destroying a perfectly lovely face that might come in handy later. "Please…" The blonde began as she coughed up bile and blood, this galvanized Ginny into action, who made to grasp Cho. Except that a tall flawlessly beautiful brunette grasped her tightly pulling her against her ample bosom.

"Trust me Gin, you don't want to get involved, Althea did wrong, she deserves this…even though it seems completely cruel." The brunette whispered at her ear.

"What could she possibly have done…" Ginny whispered back furiously as she struggled in vain against the strong arms holding her.

"Cardinal sin, she slept with Malfoy." She explained softly.

"Why is that a Cardinal sin!" Ginny demanded. To which the gorgeous brunette sighed.

"Politics sweetheart, we're icing the Slytherin out, cutting them off so to speak. It doesn't exactly work that well when someone does the deed with their bleeding Leader." She retorted calmly if a little poignant.

"I just don't understand, how she can tell you who to sleep with and who not to…" Ginny began despondently.

"We're Maîtresses du besoin, we don't get a say in our sex-lives anymore." She said sadly, "Trust me Gin, this is the way it is, you have no idea how lucky you are to have people who care, all we have is each other, and even then…" She sighed heavily.

"You're rivals." Ginny finished for her.

"Exactly…which is why all the girls have taken to you, it's been so long since we've been around someone who has no reason to stab us in the back."

"Brienne…" Ginny whispered sadly. "I wish things could be different for you guys…"

"Ah, don't feel sorry for us, I mean it's not as if we can't leave it all behind." Brienne said sweetly. "Of course we'd have to become free-bodies, and I guess when given that choice…it's really no choice at all."

"I guess…" Gin said not completely convinced, in all honesty she didn't think becoming a free-body would be so bad, faced with the alternative of being a virtual whore…on the other hand, they did have stability and protection, which they probably wouldn't have on their own…they might even be raped if they were on their own…a fate worse then death, her brother had once called being a free-body…now she could see why.

"Stop this, right now!" A very masculine voice said from just behind Cho, it absolutely trembled with authority. Ginny looked up half expecting Harry, but was stunned speechless when she faced the very irate handsome face of one Cedric Diggory. He had wrapped one powerful hand around Cho's slender arm and all but yanked her off the now huddling mass that was Althea.

"Stay out of this Diggory," Cho began dangerously, a glint of pure malice in her deep brown eyes. "This isn't any of your damn business." She half growled.

"I'm making it my business." Cedric drawled at her, with a slight smirk that did not reach his eyes. "You're going to kill her Chang."

"Stupid whore deserves it; she knows the rules of the game…" Chang threw at him angrily, he had her arm in a vise grip, that if Ginny hadn't missed her mark, she was trying quite valiantly to get free off.

"And she's paid the price, leave it alone." He retorted just as angrily.

"The hell she has…" Chang roared at him, his gorgeous eyes glinted dangerously shutting her up mid sentence.

"I will only say this one more time Chang, so listen very carefully, leave Althea alone, she has learned her lesson." Cedric whispered with intent authority, and then as if Cho were nothing more then a rag doll he half release, half threw her away from himself. She landed hard on the ground beside the whimpering mass that was Althea. Then with infinite grace and gentleness, he bent down to pick up the beautiful blonde, she was weeping bitterly into his shoulder as he lifted her straight up into his powerful arms.

"Easy there, it's alright." He whispered tenderly to the weeping girl.

"I…I d…didn't…." She sobbed out horribly as he cradled her voluptuous mass.

"I know you didn't." Cedric told her soothingly. "It's alright now."

"C…Crabbe…threw me…" She continued feebly trying to explain, but Cedric silenced her gently, with calm reassuring words and gentle hands that should not by all right belong to such a large imposing man.

"Crabbe did what??" Cho half barked jumping up from the ground gracefully, her eyes half blazing.

"H…He forced me…into…" She got out between huge sobs.

"He forced her into Malfoy's room. He'd spiked the girl's drink, and then thrust her onto Malfoy." Cedric told her coldly, Cho's eyes widened in shock, the look was quickly replaced by one of deep rage.

"That son of a…" She began furiously.

"Shut up Cho." Cedric threw at her so sharply, that it silenced everybody. "You didn't want to hear the whole story a minute ago, don't even pretend you give a fuck now."

"You listen, you little…" Cho raged her Kohl rimmed eyes blazing up at him.

"You know better then most that there isn't one damn thing about me that's 'little' Chang." Cedric threw at her acidly, with the coldest damn smile on his unbelievably perfect lips.

"Diggory…" Cho threw at him in what would probably have been an epic ballad of true rage, had it not been so rudely interrupted, for right as she was about to screech bloody murder at him, he bent down angrily, and with Althea still in his arms, ground his gorgeous mouth into her still open one, with enough force to have stopped a tidal wave of ire.

Ginny didn't know what to make of it. It seemed to her that the two of them despised each other with a passion, and yet here they were kissing with such intensity, that it brought a blush to Ginny's face. And unless she'd completely missed the mark, it seemed they were enjoying it.

"What are they…?" Ginny whispered to Brienne, who had long since released her.

"Kissing, what does it look like?" Brienne asked with obvious mirth in her lovely voice.

"Don't they hate each other?" She hissed back.

"Yes, no, doesn't make a difference, the two of them are always like that so caught up in hating each other they got no idea that they probably belong together you know?" Brienne whispered back.

"That's so convoluted, why don't they just…"

"Just what Gin? Throw aside years of rivalry because they want a good shag? Come on now, you can't be that naïve, they've both worked hard to create an empire from trash, before Cho came alone the Ravenclaws were nothing but a bunch of two-bit sluts that got taken in by who ever had the power to, we were little better than free-bodies. The fact is this, we're everything we are because Cho had the brains to pull it all together where nobody else could." Brienne told her ardently, her voice breaking slightly. "And Cedric…before he came along Hufflepuff was a joke, nobody took anything they did seriously. They were worse of then we were to be frank, the prettiest Hufflepuff girls were taken into other gangs, and they had little chance to fight, Cedric gave them a back-bone."

"They sound so similar..." Ginny whispered in awe.

"Opposite sides of the same coin, they wanted the same things but they went about it differently. And as a result, they're rivals." She explained simply.

"I see." She really didn't, but Ginny decided that to involve herself too deeply in the convoluted mindset of the gangs of Hogwarts, was probably not too smart of an idea.

"If you're quite done Cedric," A deep oddly familiar masculine voice said from just behind the kissing couple. Causing Cedric to pull away so sharply from Cho she almost fell.

"Quite done," Cedric responded acidly, to the highly amused man beside him. Ginny's jaw dropped, it was the pretty boy from the snake pit, and if it were possible he looked even more beautiful then before! His platinum blond hair was slicked back accentuating the most perfectly angular face Ginny had ever seen, his long lean powerful legs were incased in Jeans that fit his muscular thighs like second skin, his buttoned up black shirt was slightly opened in the front revealing the beginnings of what Ginny was sure was a perfect chest. But the most stunning feature on the man was his twinkling Gray eyes, which were positively dancing with suppressed humor at the moment.

"Good." He smiled a devastating smile that knocked the socks off Ginny, she stared transfixed by his beauty. He turned then as if sensing her scrutiny and fixed her with a bemused stare. And then all at once his face changed as if he recognized her…

Dear lord! What had they done to her! Draco's mind reeled when he finally connected the lovely face to the girl from the snake pit. While she certainly looked amazingly sexy in her garb, and make no mistake she looked damnably sexy, from her tight fitting clothes, to her lovely straightened hair…and her dazzling kohl rimmed eyes…her full pouty little mouth with it's peek-a-boo lip gloss, the perfect shade to kiss off…and boy in heaven did ever want to…WHAT WAS HE DOING!? Was he actually having a fantasy about a girl whose name he didn't even know?! Well in all fairness he had done worse with girls' whose names he didn't know…

Without warning he flashed her, the most unbelievably beautiful devilish smile. Ginny almost fell over from the intensity of it, his gorgeous gray eyes twinkled as he arched an eyebrow at her, and then just like that he turned back to Cedric.

"I saw that Draco," Cedric hissed under his breath at Malfoy, his eyes glaring fiery death at the man.

"Did you?" Draco asked innocently grinning ever so sweetly at Cedric, "Smiling at girls leads to naughty things doesn't it? Unlike holding rather ravishingly beautiful blonde's while snogging a dishly little Asian with a pert little arse." He said with so much sarcasm it practically dripped off the words.

"The blonde is you're fault." Cedric threw at him dangerously; Draco arched an eyebrow at the man before starting to laugh, deep, cold, mocking laughter that sent a chill down Ginny's body.

"That's a new one, I suppose I magically apparited and thrust the blonde into your oh-so-righteous arms, where you praying at the time Cedric?" Draco asked sardonically.

"If you had just kept you're hands to yourself last night, Cho wouldn't have started beating Althea over here and…" Cedric began coldly.

"The girl from last night," Draco comprehended angrily; he turned then and fixed Cho with an acid look of disgust. "I suppose you didn't even bother to hear the whole story did you?"

"My gang is none of either of you're businesses…" Cho began coldly.

"No you're right on that," Draco acknowledged, then he turned and removed the still weeping girl from Cedric's arms, he drew her against his own chest, his eyes sparkled dangerously. "But she is now my business, and under my protection Cho." And as if the woman in his arms weighed nothing at all he walked away, still carrying her. Cedric and Cho stared opened mouth for a few moments, before Cedric righted himself and followed the man toward the school proper.

"Who…" Ginny began, wondering who the mysterious blond man was; clearly he was high up there, maybe a right hand man to the Malfoy Jackass.

"Don't even speak of it again." Brienne warned quickly, Ginny shut her mouth instantly.

"What the hell are you lot staring at?" Cho barked at them suddenly her eyes blazing dangerously. "Get out there now! Fucking useless bunch of whores, you know the drill go." She hissed directing them out towards the crowd at large. "Ginny don't you dare get caught; I don't relish having to deal with Ron ever again." She warned coldly, Ginny had to stifle a grin, she bet Cho would never want to tangle with Ron again. Not after last time…

"I won't get caught." She assured Cho sweetly following Brienne. _Wouldn't even dream of it._

0000

Draco lay Althea down in the bed, she was still trembling. He leaned back and pulled her shoes off, and then he pulled the covers over her.

"Althea was it?" He asked her kindly, she nodded her head, and "I'm sorry for what Cho did to you because of me, believe me it was not my intention. I do not mean to make any excuses but you must understand I could not simply cast you out of my room without causing a controversy."

"I…I k…know…" She stammered out. He smiled gently at her.

"Do you understand what I have done Althea?" He asked her after a minute, she nodded her head. "Good, you realize then that you are no longer a Ravenclaw, and owe Cho nothing?" She nodded her head again. "Good, you have accepted then?"

"I…I am a…a S…Slytherin." She said solemnly, the tears began falling from her lovely eyes a new.

"Don't cry," He whispered softly wiping the tears from her eyes. "It is hard, I understand, but you are under my express protection, none will ever touch you against you're will here." She began to sob softly at his words.

"W…why?" She managed after a minute.

"You were wronged because of me, through no fault of your own; I am only trying to make it right." He explained.

"T…thank…" She began weeping bitterly; none had ever really shown Althea any real kindness, well aside from Cedric, but he was an exception that proved the rule, or so Althea had thought.

"No need to thank me, to be honest I did kind of enjoy spiting Cho," He smiled down at her before his face turned hard. "Loyalty is key to me; you will be loyal to the Slytherin won't you?" She nodded her head fiercely, he smiled at her. "Sleep now, we will talk tomorrow." With that he turned and walked out there door leaving Althea to stare after him. She silently vowed that she would _always_ be loyal to Slytherin, but especially to Draco Malfoy.

0000

The party proceeded without much event aside from the constant owls that were beginning to get on Ginny's nerves. Every half hour, without fail Ron would message her, it was driving her nuts! What did he expect to have happened exactly? Cho was up hitting on everything that had a penis, dancing with renewed vigor and blinding rage, with any male that dared get within a foot of her. For not ten yards away Cedric was staring with obvious hunger and blatant possessiveness at the tiny dancing Asian.

In no time she was sure that Cedric would get into a fist fight with someone, and the party would end abruptly, leaving her with nothing to report short of sore feet. She sighed darkly, how could nothing have happened? Or maybe something had and Ginny had missed it! She thought about that for a minute her heart racing at the idea, and then quickly dismissed it, nothing could have happened, Cho was either drinking, dancing, or flirting, mostly it seemed with lesser Hufflepuff's and the occasional Slytherin, none of the 'high-house' seemed to dare come near her at this point. Ginny pulled out a sheet of paper from the front of her pant's and looked again at the designs on the page. A snake wrapped around a blade indicated Slytherin, and if there was a circlet at an angle around the hilt; then it was the high-house of Slytherin. Mostly they wore chains with the insignia; tattoos were also common place, as were colored bands worn around the bicep, some even adorned their clothing with the sign. But the high-house, almost always wore rings with their gang insignia.

Harry wore one, and as did all her brother's with the Gryffindor High-house insignia; a lion with a sash done in gold and red in its mouth, and a circlet on its head. Hermione wore a bracelet with the plain Gryffindor insignia (which only lacked the circlet), although the sash in her bracelet was made from the same ruby quartz as was used in the high-house rings. Harry had the high-house insignia tattooed onto his chest as well, a fact that he had admitted to her, was done when he was inebriated and he did sorely regret it. She had even seen it, on his well defined chest…When they'd gone swimming in the lake just behind Hogwarts…he'd stripped down to his boxers, revealing a beautifully made body and then jumped into the lake, he'd called her in as well, she'd stripped down into her underwear and joined him, and they raced for hours until Ron had found them, not that he'd thought anything of it. Come to think of neither had Harry it had all been innocent fun to him, all the while Ginny was dying for him…Though she had to admit that her memory was a little foggy because for some reason she had pictured him with his hair slicked back, and his eyes looked a bit…gray…

"Trying to bag yourself a High-house Slytherin?" A very masculine voice said from behind her, she dropped the paper as she turned to face the man. Her breath sighed out of her as she gazed up into beautiful eyes that belonged to one Cedric Diggory.

"No, I just thought their insignia was really lovely." She muttered self consciously. He arched an eyebrow at her, reminding her entirely too much of the Pretty boy from the snake-pit.

"It was designed over four hundred years ago, as were all the insignias, when this castle was new," He said pointing toward the school. "Back before it was a reform school, when it belonged to King Gryffindor."

"King Gryffindor?" She asked confused, her brothers had never mentioned anything about that. She knew the school had once been a Medieval Castle, but she knew next to nothing about the history.

"Yes, well that's what they called him, for he came from the house Gryffindor. He wasn't an English king; he was from some obscure land whose name I cannot recall I'm afraid. This Castle was his residence when he came to England; it was sort of an embassy." He explained smiling at her.

"I never knew that, I suppose the other gangs were named after kings as well?" She asked curiously, he smiled even broader at her.

"Not quite, Healer Slytherin, was as the name indicated the healer of the castle, he came from the house of Slytherin, said to have been amazing with medicine. Magician Hufflepuff was sort the artist of the group, and Mistress Ravenclaw was said to be the most excellent assassin on three continents. The four of them were quite a group and they traveled together everywhere." He laughed a butterscotch deep laugh at her rapt expression. "I take it you enjoy history?"

"Very much so," She admitted smiling back at him.

"I must admit though, I didn't come over to give you a history lesson, not that I minded one bit, I came to ask if you would like to dance." Cedric smiled disarmingly at her, Ginny nodded her head and took his out stretched hand. With more elegance then she could fathom he drew her into his arms, and moved with profound grace into the beat of the song. Instinctively she rested her hand flat against his shoulder, which inevitably drew her dangerously close to his muscular body.

The music was slow, and deliciously intimate, Cedric was a good dancer, and unbelievably beautiful. But he didn't do anything for Ginny at all, but she had to admit, after having being groped by three Slytherin, and trounced across the field by overzealous Hufflepuff's who didn't know how on earth to dance, it was nice to be dancing with a skilled, gentleman such as Cedric. And he smelled quite nice, unlike some of the other idiots who'd asked her to dance. She closed her eyes softly and imagined for a minute that he was Harry, black hair, green eyed….smirking…devilishly handsome, gray eyed, platinum blonde…she snapped her eyes open quickly and frowned slightly…where had that come from?

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked her concerned, "I haven't stepped on you or anything have I?"

"Oh no, you're a wonderful dancer, I was just lost in thought there sorry." She mumbled embarrassed. He chuckled, his eyes twinkling deviously.

"It's been a long time since I've danced with a girl pretending I was some one else." He told her wildly amused, her eyes widened in surprise, he chuckled even deeper. "It's alright Ginny, was it? I'm not insulted, I think it's kind of funny, who is he?" He asked twirling her. Ginny sighed deeply, she ought to say it was Harry…She ought to tell him that it was the man she was sure she'd fallen in love with…but…

"I don't even know his name; he's some pretty-boy git." She sighed sadly, "It doesn't make one lick of sense, I mean I've had a crush on this bloke that I've known for years, and then I see this git at the snake-pit, and now…now I'm having pathetic day-dreams about him, instead of a perfectly respectable fantasy about the one that I ought to like." She gushed out all that once, and then went red in the face when she realized what she had just said. He laughed then, almost doubling over.

"Ginny, it seems to me that you're trying to force you self to want the one you've supposedly liked for years, but I think you've moved on at least with the physical attraction bit. What is so terrible about this other one that makes you not want to want him?" He asked finally his body still shaking with traces of mirth.

"He's a tail-chasing play boy I'm sure of it." She said finally, Ginny wasn't sure why she was telling Cedric all of this, it seemed weird that she would trust a man she didn't even really know with something as personal as this.

"How could you possibly know, if you don't even know his name?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty boys always are." She said firmly, her lips set in a thin line.

"You don't go here do you Ginny?" Cedric asked her stifling a grin, she shook her head no. "Where do you go?"

"BeauxBatons." She told him carefully, wondering if she was letting too much slip.

"Ah, an all-girl's school," He smiled deeply. "Which leads to the obvious question how do you know what pretty-boys are like?" He asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"Everybody knows that." She told him defensively, he grinned at her, spinning her again.

"Books and movies," He sighed, "Now I'm not trying to be cocky in the least, but I would say I'm a decent looking…" He began.

"Decent looking?! Are you mad, man? You are beautiful!" Ginny blurted out, before she really realized what she'd said, her jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened. "Oh god I can't believe I just said that!" He was chuckling softly at her, his eyes twinkling a new.

"Thank you for the complement, and if I might say so you are quite beautiful yourself," He told her cordially, she rolled her eyes at that. "You are, but then I've always been a sucker for red-hair." He smirked gently at her, "But as I was saying, I'm a 'beautiful' man and I am most certainly not a player." He told her, it was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"Please, you've got flirt written all over you." She told him.

"I never said I wasn't a flirt, but I'm not a player." He retorted.

"Right and I suppose you're a virgin." She blurted out sarcastically before she could stop herself. He looked at her for a minute all the humor gone from his eyes, Ginny grimaced. "I'm sorry I had no right to…" She began feebly.

"I'm not a virgin, but I've only ever been with one girl." He told her finally, his eyes blazing darkly. "And for the record pretty girls are just as bad as pretty-boys at breaking hearts." He said grimly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered feeling for him; she suddenly had a new understanding of the intricate relationship between Cedric and Cho, for she had no doubt in her mind that he was speaking about her.

"No I am sorry; I should not have said that, I'm sure you have no interest in my sex-life. All the same the point stands appearances are often deceiving." He told her finally, smiling brilliantly at her, thought it did not reach his lovely eyes.

"You're a very nice man Cedric." Ginny said after a minute, a hint of reverie in her voice.

"You say that like you're surprised." He jested moving her amiably, away from a close call with another dancing couple.

"To be truthful I've only heard bad things about you." She admitted. He smiled sinfully at her.

"Cho has a way of demonizing people, but I have not helped that matter myself." He said ruefully.

"To be fair it wasn't only Cho." She admitted not wanting to spread too much discord, and at the same time not reveal herself to him.

"I would imagine not, most of the other gangs in Hogwarts think I'm quite a bastard, not quite the same league as Malfoy, but almost there." He sighed, leaning in close to whisper "But then one would have to wake up pretty early in the morning to be more dastardly than that menace." She chuckled at that.

"I thought he was you're ally." She asked curiously, she was most certainly enjoying his company.

"He is, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. Though he isn't exactly as terrible as everybody makes him out to me, unfortunately it's the stigma of being the Slytherin leader; their not exactly known for their Valor." He explained soothingly. The music stopped abruptly, and Cedric released her turning to face where the music had been coming from. There glaring at him with fire in her lovely eyes was Cho, a bottle of whiskey in one hand.

"She looks pissed…" Ginny said worriedly, Cedric nodded his head, not daring to take his eyes off Cho. She lifted the bottle about to bring it crashing down onto the stereo system, when strong familiar arms caught her around the wrists, pulling the bottle free of her angry little hands and dumping it onto the grassy ground. Then rather skillfully Harry, grasped the lovely Asian in his arms, and removed her from the stereo, leaving Hermione to turn the thing on again. Then Harry and Cho, moved elegantly into a slow sinfully close dirty dance. Disaster abated Ginny released her breath, and was stunned to find that she was not jealous in the least, only relieved.

The same could not be said about Cedric, he was positively shaking with subdued rage. Ginny was afraid to touch him, afraid to even look at him at the moment.

"Potter!" He hissed under his breath, as he stormed right past Ginny, and through the crowd now whistling and the like at the two gang-leaders getting it on. She wondered why he was so angry now, to be galvanized into action, when he'd kept his cool for the entire night while she was all but shagging half of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Did he really hate Harry that much? Or love Cho that much? Probably a combination of the two she thought.

"It seems your partner has abandoned you." A rich familiar male voice said from behind her, oh brother talk about déjà vu. She turned again wondering who she'd see this time, and almost gasped when she stared up at twinkling gray eyes.

"You're…" She whispered awed.

"Draco." He told her smiling at her expression; good she doesn't want that Diggory git. He thought almost abating the irrational jealousy that had welled up inside of him when he'd seen the two laugh, and talk like old friends.

"I'm Ginny." She told him, sounding breathy even to herself. She half rolled her eyes what in heaven's name was wrong with her? Somewhere in the back of her head the name struck a cord, but she could not remember when she'd heard it before.

"Ginny, would you care to dance?" He asked her, making a caress out of her name, he held out his hand, she took it instantly, and for the second time that night she found herself gracefully moved into the arms of a sinfully attractive man. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her hand trembled faintly as they danced. Oh she most definitely felt something this time. Her knees were even shaking.

"Draco, is an interesting name." She half mumbled, feeling stupid, how was it was so easy to talk to Cedric but the minute this man _Draco_ was close to her, she couldn't even think of anything intelligent to say.

He half shuttered from the way she said his name, like a soft touch, so sweet, so innocent…so damnably sexy. His heart hammered against his ribs, he wanted too badly to just crush his mouth to hers…what was wrong with him? He could just barely control himself around this girl, while she was beautiful; Malfoy had been around many beautiful girls before…_she's different_ his body told him, in more ways than one.

"It means Dragon." He told her in a husky voice. He felt her shiver in his arms; almost instinctively he pulled her closer, using his body to keep her warm. She didn't protest she simply moved nearer, resting her head against his shoulder to accommodate the intimacy.

"Umm, I suppose you have a huge dragon tattooed some where on you," She half whispered. She heard him laugh; a deep butter-scotch rich laugh that sent shivers down her body.

"It's only a little one." He told her defensively, grinning widely. His body still clenched from the soft moan she'd made. He wanted to make her make that noise again, he wanted to kiss her soft mouth, and run his hand down her…He reigned in hard, what was wrong with him? He was making a complete idiot of himself…but he'd been dreaming about her since the night in the snake pit and only just beginning to realize how much he wanted her.

"Really?" She asked him, "I bet you even named it." She said chuckling.

"Named it…" He grasped at what she was saying for a minute before it clicked…_great, just make her think you're daft…_ "No, but that's not a bad idea." He told her, trying for humorous but sounding more husky than he meant too. A small part of him yelled at him to get out of there; that he was in over his head; he silenced that part of himself instantly. When he wanted something he went for it, and he wanted Ginny.

Ginny wasn't sure what was wrong, was he bored of her already? He seemed to be a million miles away…_story of my life_ she sighed. Clearly he wasn't interested right? Hating herself for being so inadequate she began to pull away, maybe he could find someone else to dance with if she left… Instantly his eyes snapped up to her face, a bemused expression on his own.

"Are you trying to get away for me?" He asked with a touch of humor, hiding his anxiety at the idea. _She doesn't want me…_

"I…look clearly you just asked me to dance cause you felt sorry for me, and you're not even interested, not that I blame you….why are you laughing?" She asked confused, for he was all but roaring with laughter.

"Oh lord, modest too." He said whipping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I've never in my life asked someone to dance out of pity, I probably should warn you, Ginny I'm a bad-boy." He cocked an eyebrow and dipped her as he said it, she gasped in surprise, afraid she'd fall over, but he was supporting almost all of her weight on his arm. He pulled her back up both her hand landed flat against his chest, she stared up into his devilish eyes and he smiled down at her making a meal out of her beautiful face.

"Apparently," She gasped out, watching him. He was Graceful as a cat, lithe and well build if the muscle under her hand was any indication and his face oh his face…if it was pretty at a distance it was beautiful up close.

"Umm, and you are a good-girl aren't you?" He asked her slyly, she blushed scarlet.

"Yes…" She whispered, no point in lying, as green as grass and he could probably tell, he reeked of male conquest.

"I like that." He whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine. "You don't go here do you?"

"N…no." She stammered, his warm breath against her neck sending spasms of pleasure down her lean body. She shivered visibly, and he pulled her closer still, wrapping her in his arms, in his wonderful masculine heat...she breathed in his scent, and decided then and there he smelled like a man ought to.

"Where do you go?" He whispered, half smirking, Draco most certainly knew how to seduce a woman…at least that's what he kept telling himself was what he was doing, but somewhere in the back of his head he knew what he was really doing...he actually really wanted to touch her, to smell her, to be close to her, it was almost a primal need deep in his body, aching for her...he had _never_ felt anything like this before. She smelt like rain he decided, sweet summer rain…and 'Seduction'.

"BeauxBatons," She whispered back in a husky tone he felt all the way to his toes.

"Visiting family here?" He asked her amiably. The music began to change to a faster beat, and still he held her close moving slowly, deliciously slowly.

"Something like that." She told him genially.

"Umm, boyfriend I gather." He whispered back, hating the words as they left his mouth, it would figure.

"My brother," She admitted casually, not wanting to give away too much. Draco could have whooped for joy, and that disturbed him all the more. "Are you a Slytherin?" She asked him trying to dissuade anymore questions on her family, although even she knew she was asking a rather daft question.

"Yes, does that bother you?" He asked finally, looking very carefully into her lovely blue eyes.

"No, not really." She admitted breathlessly. Truth be told she wasn't sure anything really bothered her about him.

"Good," He smirked, brushing a strand of red hair from her face. "Tell me about yourself." He invited, though it sounded suspiciously like a dare.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin…" She mumbled.

"The beginning would be nice," He smiled deviously at her, "I bet you were a hell-cat as a child." She snorted despite herself.

"I was about as much hell-cat as the grass is." She sighed. "I've always been a goody-two shoe." She said with disgust.

"If it makes you feel better, I was too." He admitted, to which she burst out laughing. "What can't see me being a good little boy?" He asked innocently.

"Not even a little bit." Ginny said between giggles.

"Appearances can be deceiving," He said simply.

"Is that like the school motto or something?" She asked slightly exasperated.

"No it's actually some Latin mumbo jumbo, which dates back to King Gryffindor's time." He informed her coyly, earning him a laugh, sweet musical, lovely laugh that it was.

"I can't believe that Slytherin was a healer, no offense but it seems that well…" She began conversationally.

"That she'd have been an assassin?" He offered, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't mean too…she was a woman?" She asked stunned.

"Oh yes, she most certainly was, although she dressed up as a man while she was in the king's court." He explained.

"It's all so fascinating; I really didn't know anything about this history, well until Cedric filled me on a bit of it." She told him enthusiastically, he snorted at that.

"Diggory? He ought to know he failed history twice." He told her sardonically. "I don't suppose he mentioned that Hufflepuff was an artistic yuppie?"

"No, he said he was a magician." She told him surprised.

"More like a court jester." He sighed, "Well a talented one at that."

"Oh," She muttered, he cocked his head slightly to better look at her.

"I take it I've insulted you?" He asked kindly if a little sadly.

"No, no, it's just…I don't know there isn't anything wrong in being an entertainer."

"No, none at all," He agreed glibly, "Make no mistake though, the house Hufflepuff were fierce, and that's why they have the badger as their patron animal." He explained.

"Oh." She said. "My brother was telling me that you were all randomly put into the gangs?" She asked curiously, none of her brother's talked about the gang arrangement too much, and she had always been curious. Besides the more questions she asked, less she had to pay attention to his wonderfully sexy body.

"Hogwarts has four houses, more or less dorm areas, at the beginning of our first year we're sorted into them, but people usually come and go as they please after that. Hell Cedric was originally a Gryffindor, he moved to Hufflepuff." He explained, he knew that she was nervous it was written all over her lovely face, the questions were a defensive mechanism, or his name wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, were you always a Slytherin?" She asked him genuinely curious.

"Yes, I find that Green and silver are definitely my colors." He grinned despite himself; Draco Malfoy was born to be a Slytherin, no doubt about that. "I see we've drifted from the original question, clever minx that you are."

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" She asked politely.

"I asked you what you were like as a child." He told her simply, she smiled a new as she remembered her childhood.

"I guess I was kind of mischievous…when provoked." She sighed.

"Oh?" He asked inquisitively.

"Well once when I was a kid, I stole my brother's stuffed animal and turned it into a spider, then I blamed it on my other two brothers." She told him stifling a grin, and then she blanched. "I've never told anybody that before…"

"Really?" He smiled, "Well then a secret for a secret, hmmm." He frowned for a minute thinking. "When I was a kid, I once put on my mother's clothes and her three inch heels and paraded around the house singing '_I feel pretty'_" He eyed widened for a minute before she started laughing.

"I bet you tell all the girls that story." She sighed.

"Right, because I genuinely enjoy girls thinking I'm a cross dresser." He said sarcastically. "I've never told anybody that story, well except my mother who has pictures of course."

"I'm sure." She told him patronizingly.

"Seriously it happened; I even faked a falsetto and everything." He told her, laughing at the memory.

"I don't believe it, you're just too…too manly to do a thing like that." She said finally, he cocked an eyebrow at her, and smirked deviously.

"I'll prove it to you right now if you'd like, I'll go up there to center stage and start singing and dancing." He threatened. She smiled at that.

"I'm sure you will; tell me Draco does that line ever actually work for you?" She asked him coquettishly.

"It's not a line, and if it were a line it would be the worst line ever," He said in sham seriousness.

"Probably, I dare say you could win an award for how terrible that line is." She agreed, he smiled disarmingly at her.

"Umm, Guinness book of world records, worst line ever used on a gorgeous girl at a dance." He smirked; he did so enjoy teasing her he decided.

"Butter me up like morning toast." She said sweetly, he laughed at that.

"Well you are good enough to eat." He stopped dead and went a little white as he realized what he just said. "Oh lord, please tell me I didn't say that out loud." He sighed miserably, she giggled.

"You did indeed say that out loud." She told him soothingly.

"Well there's the second worst line ever used on a gorgeous girl at a dance," He sighed.

"I've heard worse." She said kindly.

"From whom, a trucker?" He asked her sarcastically, she smiled a beautiful, knee shaking smile at him.

"At least you're talking to me; the other guys I've danced with are far more content to grab my arse." She sighed darkly, missing the sharp twinge of anger that crossed Malfoy's face.

"Who are these idiots?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Mostly Slytherin, no offense." She admitted. He nodded his head, making a mental note to find out who'd danced with her. A very dark part of him was getting even darker with suppressed jealous rage; he didn't like the idea of anybody touching her…that disturbed the hell out of him, Malfoy was never jealous of a woman.

"None taken, most of the lower house are unmannered pricks." He explained to her, with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"I take it that means you're a high-house?" She asked curiously, he smiled enigmatically at her.

"You could say that." He agreed.

"Oh, do you have you're insignia tattooed on you?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"No, after I got my dragon tattoo I learned my lesson, I wear a ring." He said simply. Lifting his right hand up a little so she could see it. The ring was of thick platinum, where the insignia was in the center. The snake was made of emerald, while the hilt was made of a sliver of fire-opal, but the most remarkable part was the circlet which was made from three tiny diamonds.

"It's gorgeous." She said in awe, it was as lovely if not more so lovely than Harry's own ring.

"This is nothing, you ought to see the Gryffindor Circlet; it depicts a rather wonderfully detailed battle." He told her enthusiastically.

"Gryffindor Circlet?" She asked stunned, in all the years her brothers had gone to Hogwarts not a one of them had mentioned the Circlet.

"Yah, it's quite a famous piece of jewelry, it's the pride and joy of Gryffindor, a lovelier piece has never existed inside these walls." He informed her, she stared at him for a minute not sure what to say.

"I…you know I've been wondering something," She said finally, deciding later she would drill her brothers and Hermione about the Circlet. "How is that all the house have these amazing pieces of jewelry?"

"They've been handed down generation by generation, high house to high house, for over three hundred years. Where they originally came from, nobody knows." He explained. "But legend has it that they were pieces collected as ransom for the King Gryffindor, it's a wildly popular story, that I'm sure has next to no truth."

"Oh, you must know a lot about this place." Ginny gazed about; it seemed there was more to Hogwarts then what met the eye.

"I suppose when you've spend most of your time in a place, you begin to have a vested interest in the place." He offered.

"I suppose so." She agreed. They gazed at each other, blue eyes locking with Grey, the music around blaring completely off key to their dancing, and the twinkling stars above them. Ginny's knees felt weak, when he stopped moving, his big hand with it's elegant fingers lightly moving her chin up so he could look at her full. One lean finger ran the edge of her chin carefully slowly, sending shivers down her body.

"I want to kiss you Ginny," He whispered huskily, "But I'm not going to if you don't want me to." He brushed the edge of her mouth with his thumb slowly, delicately. She stared at him unsure of what to do or say.

"I…I want you to." She managed finally, all but trembling from the force of the desire. He smiled a purely masculine smile as he leaned in ever so slowly to her yielding mouth. She was waiting for him, strangely impatient; he was a hair-breath away from her lips when….

A roar filled the air, the music had stopped abruptly again, they both turned in unison, to stare at center stage where all the noise was clearly emanating. Draco swore profusely, and had Ginny been able to make her mouth work she'd have joined him. For there in the center laying it out for the entire world were Harry and Cedric, pounding the snot out of each other. Her jaw dropped as she saw two of her redheaded brothers laid out on either side of the battling duo.

"Oh god…" She gasped in shock.

"What is going on here?" Draco half barked half asked a slimy looking Slytherin boy.

"Cedric beat through half the Weasley brothers to get at Potter, and now their having it out." He explained too awe-struck to notice who he was speaking to.

"Oh hell, that idiot" He hissed angrily, Ginny turned to look at him, an interesting array of emotions transcending his handsome features.

"Potter I presume?" She asked knowingly.

"No, Diggory," He hissed. "Picking a fist fight with Potter is a death wish." He said absently.

"Why? Cedric is so much bigger than Potter." She said reasonably, surely if her brother's couldn't take Diggory down, Harry wouldn't be able to.

"I take it nobody ever told you what Potter did to get sent here did they?" He asked her, suddenly turning to face her, she shook her head no. "He was charged with first degree manslaughter, for beating his cousin to death with his bare fists." He told her simply. Ginny stared at him her jaw dropping, unable to think clearly what for the graphic image in her head. There was no way…not her sweet Harry…but even as she thought it she looked up and caught Harry throwing Cedric over and without a word he was on top of the bigger man dominating, her eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh my God…" She managed in shock watching Harry's angry fist lift and slam repeatedly, each time coming up bloodier then the last.

"Shit, I've got to go, he'll kill Cedric in a minute." He hissed, about move away. Ginny instinctive reached out and grasped his sleeve hard.

"Don't, he'll kill you too." She said panicked, she hardly knew Draco but she didn't want to see him get his handsome face smashed in. He cocked his head at hear, smirking darkly at her concern.

"Obviously nobody told you why I was sent here either." He mused, taking the hand that was grasping his sleeve in his own, he pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it, lingering for a moment to long, his eyes blazing with hidden intensity, and then he was off so fast that Ginny knew it was hopeless trying to catch up with him. She sighed softly, relishing the after math of the soft kiss. Brushing her hand over the sensitive skin, she smiled despite herself and then grimaced as she watched Harry continue to pummel Cedric. She turned around then not wanting to see Draco beaten as well…why was it in all the years she'd known Harry she'd never known how violent he could be?

A shiver ran down her body, never in her life had she been both so intrigued and terrified. Suddenly a sound rang through the grounds that made her heart freeze, the alarm! Ginny took off in a dead run towards the Castle doors, if she was caught out here, guest or no guest she'd be in serious trouble.

Ginny tripped over a rock, landing hard, she swore vilely kicking her shoes off and ran full out for the door. She wasn't alone, half the party was hot on her heels, and at least a dozen more were running ahead of here. If she didn't keep a head of them she'd be trampled in half a second. Her legs burned from the exertion and her breath came out hard, her heart slammed hard against her chest, as she skidded to a halt in front of the door, she pushed with all her might, desperate to force it open, it creaked loudly, and she threw herself in, with lightening speed she took off up the stairs, breathing in deep as she forged her way up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

She reached the picture that was the door way to the dorm. It was a beautiful oil painting of a fat lady, she reached around it to the secret latch and forced it open, the picture swung to side admitting her in. She scrambled into the hole and up into the girl's dorm rooms, down the hall and into the guest doorway. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she flung herself full force onto her bed. She lay there for a moment, allowing herself to calm down…that was a close call…

"Ginny." A very soft female voice said from behind her, she turned then and fell off the bed when she faced a kindly old woman, in black robes…

"Professor McGonagall," Ginny whispered in horror, she was busted. "I can explain…" She began feebly, but the older woman had raised her hand to silence her. If she'd noticed that Ginny had hit the floor she didn't say anything.

"Ginny, we haven't the time to speak of this indiscretion on your curfew. I'm afraid I'm here to speak to you about something far graver," She said calmly, though there was a definite note of sadness to her voice.

"What is it?" Ginny asked hurriedly, her voice catching in fear.

"Ginny this afternoon I received a call from you're parents…they wanted to tell you themselves but…that is hardly the point, Ginny…you're scholarship at BeauxBatons has been revoked…" The ground under Ginny went out, she collapse onto the hard floor again, unable to breath. "Ginny!"

"W…what….why?" She gasped out unable to believe it.

"They found out about you're brothers…they think you're liable to become a trouble maker…" She said sadly reaching out to grasp Ginny in her old hands.

"But my brother's were helping pay…." She grasped at straws her heart beating far to fast. "My…they don't even have criminal records…they…" She was practically screeching in horror.

"I know my dear, I know, and almost every university in the world accepts our students, but that is what they are citing, and there is nothing anybody can do about it…I'm afraid…" McGonagall began soothingly.

"What am I going to do?" She asked in horror, ignoring McGonagall completely. "Where am I going to go now?"

"Ah there is a solution to that my dear, you're parents have enrolled you here…you're now a student of Hogwarts."

0000

For a long time after Ginny sat in the common room, staring into the fireplace, still wearing her clothes from the party, her make up streaked and ruined on her pretty face, her world was over…

She was beyond tears now, having cried for half the night, most of the Gryffindor, (The ones who'd made it in anyways) had been either to drunk, or too caught up in the events of the night to notice a solitary girl sitting in a big chair by the fire weeping pathetically. Her brothers, Harry and Hermione hadn't made it back in yet, and Ginny wasn't sure what she was going to say to them when they returned. It seemed so cruel, so unfair to tell them the truth, they'd all worked so hard to get her into BeauxBatons, spent to much money…she stifled a sob, it just wasn't fair at all.

It wasn't their fault that they were so poor, that their parents had to send them here. It wasn't her brothers' fault that BeauxBatons was such a snotty little prep-school that they would kick her out simply for being related to them. None of this was anybody's fault; it was just the way life was…although she was pretty pissed off at the administrative staff at BeauxBatons. She ran a hand threw her messy hair, and sighed in frustration and hurt. Why hadn't her parent's at least called and told her themselves? Oh she knew the answer to that, guilt…she almost cried again at the thought of that…it certainly wasn't her parents' fault they were poor, and after all they'd given their kids everything they could. Truly no children had as much love as the Weasley flock…

The picture swung open and Harry climbed in through the entrance, she turned to face him and was stunned to see he had a black eye and it looked as though his nose had been bleeding. Behind him laughing like drunken fools were the twins, and behind them were Ron and Hermione. She waited expecting Bill and Charlie to come in after, but they didn't, they'd both graduated years prior and were like herself here visiting…well like she was, before….she half choked on the emotion. Looking up Ron caught her eye, and dropped whatever it was he was holding and rushed over to Ginny instantly.

"What's happened? Who hurt you, tell me Ginny!?" he barked at her, grasping her face in his hand examining her closely. The concern broke her last resolve and she burst into tears, rushing into her brother's arms. Ron held her tight panic written all over his face. "What's wrong Gin?"

"Maybe if you'd stop barking at her!" Hermione said angrily, now on the other side of Ginny, she reached over Ron's arm and smoothed down Ginny's hair. "What's the matter sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked kindly, Ginny only sobbed harder.

"Alright then who's hurt our little sister, shove over Ron!" One of the twins said pushing past Ron, breaking the embrace. "Let me look at you." The twin said forcing her face up.

"Out of the way Fred, you're crowding her." The other twin nudged past. "Alright then Gin, out with it."

"Everybody shut up and back off." Harry said tersely, making them all turn to face him, his green eyes were sparkling dangerously, instantly everybody pulled away, giving her space. "Ginny, what's happened?" He asked her kindly, she looked up at him surprised by the tender note in his voice.

"M…my scholarship…it's been…revoked." She managed between huge fits of sobs, the twins swore darkly, and Ron turned and punched the wall next to the fireplace.

"Why?" Hermione asked because nobody else would.

"They…didn't say…" She improvised; she loved her brothers to much to place this on them.

"What!?" Ron turned angrily glaring fire. "Those bastards…!" He began darkly roaring in his rage.

"They did say didn't they Ginny." Harry said perceptively, but only so she could hear him, she turned to face him tears running down her face she nodded yes. "I thought so." He sighed. Looking deeply into her sad blue eyes, she saw something cross his gaze…

"…with a fork!" Ron threw angrily, making Ginny and Harry break the contact, looking up at Ron with twin looks of bemusement. "Oh Gin…" He said sadly pulling his sister into his arms, she didn't protest, accepting the comfort he was giving her.

"But where will you go?" Hermione asked sadly, watching the scene with obvious anguish.

"Here." Ron, the twins and Ginny said in unison sadly.

"Oh…" Hermione said starting to cry herself, she understood with stark clarity now why Ginny had been bawling, it was like learning to fly and then having you're wings clipped. Instinctively she reached out and hugged Ginny close; the two girls wept together, the pain almost palpable.

"Hermione why don't you help Ginny clean up?" Harry half asked half commanded from beside them. She turned and nodded her head sadly, together the too rose, and walking up towards the girl's dorm rooms. "Come on now, there isn't anything we can do now, its 4 am in the morning, lets go to sleep, and we'll figure something out tomorrow." He told the remaining Weasley's who looked as though they'd all collectively seen a ghost.

"She's such a good girl…" Ron began choking on the emotion.

"She'll die here…" Fred agreed.

"She'll turn into one of…well us." George added, looking horrified.

"How could this happen?" Fred asked suddenly turning to face Ron, "She's so smart, and she's never done a bad thing in her life…what could she possibly have done to…"

"It's us…" George said suddenly, both brothers turned to face him. "Don't you see, all her family goes to a reform school, she spends her summers here with us for god sakes! It's us…we're the reason…it has to be!"

Everybody went silent; looking horrified as they realized that it must be true, it had to be them…there was no other explanation…

"We've ruined her life…" Ron began looking as if he'd murdered someone.

"Oh my god, we have…we've actually ruined everything for her…" George gasped out mortified.

"We've ruined it all…our little sister and we've just…oh god!" Fred said half choking on the emotion.

"Oh for god sakes!" Harry said angrily," You have not! Look she loves you guys, although some days I can't imagine why. You've no more ruined her life then you've ruined mine!"

"Don't you see Harry if we weren't her brothers…." Ron said sadly looking at him with such wounded eyes.

"Then she wouldn't be who she is!" Harry said with finality. "Look, what's happened has happened, there must be a way around it, and you lot mopping isn't going to make things any better. Tomorrow we'll look up everything we can on scholarships, and we'll figure something out, there has to be a loop-hole, in the meantime, you're no use to anybody if you are tired and miserable, go to bed."

"I hate to agree with Harry…but he's right." Ron said finally.

"Right then, off to bed." George said nodding his head, they all stood there a minute looking at each other unsure of what exactly to say or do. And then they turned and headed off to their respective rooms. They needed to be a hundred percent tomorrow and they all knew it.

0000

Ginny stared out the window watching the sun rise…her mind a mess between grief…and well excitement…a small part of her was thinking about the mysterious blonde from the night before, she smiled despite herself…

He did owe her a kiss…and now she could collect it…She smiled even wider at the idea…silver linings didn't they say?

0000

Draco looked out the window to watch the reflection of sunrise in the lake. He ran a hand over his bruised chin, where Potter had managed to get him. But that was the last thing on his mind…_Ginny_

He liked her name…he liked everything about her, and he had a debt to her…one he was more then eager to pay...however the summer was almost over, and then she'd be off to BeauxBatons, and he'd probably never see her again…He ran a lean finger over his ring…

When Draco Malfoy wanted something he got it…and he most definitely wanted Ginny, and a little thing like the end of summer was not going to stop him…he grinned deviously as he thought of her…soft red-hair…big blue eyes….oh yes…

There were two days left…two whole days more than enough time. And if things went well…there was always Christmas right? He half laughed at himself, he of all people was thinking about a future with a girl…unbelievable…

This was going to be one hell of a year…or his name wasn't Draco Malfoy!

0000

(A/n: okay guys, what did you think? I know I started this story like an eternity ago…but I just had to at least get the first chapter out…if you think it's worth continuing review…if not I'll catch the hint and drop this story!)


End file.
